Building the Communty Management Knowlege Base
Session 8 Time: 11 AM 5 Attendees Last year, many nice videos were made at CLS but only one was put on the wiki. Lots of value on these videos. May be audio recordings, even multiple recordings, in the future. Many people would like to go to multiple sessions at the same time, so they want a record of the sessions they had to miss. You may also hear later about a session. And people who couldn't be here at all. Would like people to be able to search for content, for people who participated in sessions, etc. Probably there were eight sessions last year about community metrics, and it seemed like this year we rehashed much of the information. It would be nice to provide a summary that people could go to before attending a new session. Cloudcamp has similar problem: 175 cloudcamps, but no tools yet to capture the information for other people. Dave Nielsen starting tools now. Can't ask all attendees to read summaries of everything that happened in previous summits, but you could ask session leaders to catch up with what has been written before and convey the gist to attendees at the new session. Sessions sometimes have too wide a range of attendees: what interests advanced attendees doesn't interest novices. Want to build a knowledge base from the content of the sessions. Recording a session changes what people say, and makes some people likely not to speak. Have the recording device in the middle of the room so people can turn off the button before saying something off the record. Summaries are more valuable than full recordings: something longer than a few lines, but something you can read quickly. Having the original audio available is useful so that people can check it against the summary. Evernote can transcribe a high-quality audio cheaply. Wiki is buried, often hard to find online. Also useful to point to other resources outside CLS, such as if somebody writes a blog posting about it. Dave runs many camps. Typical: http://productcampsv.sessiongrid.com/ Notes often come out poorly formatted, because people paste in something they've typed in plain text. MediaWiki trying to create a WYSIWYG editor. Many WYSIWYG editors, but each stores in a different format. Etherpad popular because multiple people can type in at the same time. Not absolutely necessary for CLS note-taking, but powerful to see other people adding material. Technologies change all the time. Important thing is to make sure it can be easily put into our site. We already have lots of notes that nobody reads. How do we put it in a form people can easily access and use. Hackathon. Could have at OSCon, perhaps among Portland residents who went to CLS but are not attending OSCon. Ask CLS attendees to help us organize the unstructured notes into something you can search and browse. Tags would be useful. Nice to record attendees at a session, but it takes a lot of work and some people would not like to be recorded. Have a separate list of people willing to answer questions. Want a discussion to keep on living. What to put on a page of notes? When it took place, who was there, what experts can discuss the topic. Transcriptions: we don't talk the way we write, so exact transcriptions look insane. Recording: if someone says something offensive, it can reflect badly on CLS as a whole. Even just cursing: what seems playful at the time can seem very indecent when recorded. Recording must be optional.